The present invention relates to a baling press for agricultural harvesting products, such as silage, hay, straw or the like, with an improved depositing device for putting the pressed bails on a ground surface.
Known baling presses, mainly large baling presses, are provided with devices for finely putting the bails which are difficult to contain and are highly-compressed after leaving the pressing passage, onto the harvested surface. Such [bailing] baling presses are disclosed for example in the catalog of the company xe2x80x9cCLAAS Quadrant 1150/1150 ROTO CUTxe2x80x9d 40/247415.8 (08/96); xe2x80x9cCLAAS Quadrant 2000 and 2000 RCxe2x80x9d 247535.0 (10/98).
These devices in general are composed of several hingedly interconnected elements which are formed by a frame and transporting rollers are arranged transversely to the running direction of the bales leaving the pressing package. The devices which are also identified as end-, roller- or bale ramps are arranged in an extension of the pressing package and articulately connected by holding chains to the housing of the pressing passage. The ramp element which adjoins the pressing passage is connected with the pressing passage bottom so as to be turned in and out.
The ramps which are formed and arranged in this matter positively increase the total length of the harvesting machine in the working position, which must be reduced for the street transportation, for example by exchanging of the harvesting surfaces. For this purpose the ramp elements are turned by the operator of the agricultural complex relative to one another and brought into a transporting position in which the turned-in ramp elements are positioned approximately perpendicular to a plane of the pressing passage bottom and close the opening of the pressing passage. The turned-in and folded upwardly ramp elements serves simultaneously as additional safety devices against an unintentional sliding out of a bale during the street transportation, which after the end of the harvesting process in some circumstances remains in the pressing passage and was not ejected.
The conversion of the ramps from an operational position to a transporting position and vice versa is usually connected with a stopping of the agricultural machine and relatively expensive manual actions of the operator.
German document DE 295 17 425 U1 discloses a baling press with a further improved depositing device. The depositing device is composed of elements which are flapped inwardly relative to one another and connected with one another by special hinges. The hinges are components of an actuation device which is composed of a four-hinge coupling transmission, a transmission means which serves for driving the coupling transmission and also as a connecting rod, and an adjusting member which produces a pulling and/or pushing force.
With the actuating device, the depositing device can be adjusted without manual force application in a user-friendly way from an operator stand of the harvesting machine, from the operating and working position to the transporting position and vice versa. In its transporting position the elements of the depositing device are located in an approximately perpendicular position to the movement direction of the pressed bales and close the pressing passage opening of the baling press in the transporting position.
Despite the substantial facilitation of the work for the operator and not insignificant saving of the conversion time for the adjustment of the depositing device, the structural expenses and therefore the connected cost for the mechanical actuation device of the depositing device are relatively high.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a depositing device of the above mentioned general type which, without high structural expenses, can be converted from an operator stand of the harvesting complex mechanically from a working and operating position to a transporting position and vice versa and which reliably closes in the transporting position the outlet opening of the pressing passage.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a baling press, in which the conversion of the depositing device from the operating position to the transporting position and vice versa is performed by a closing element which is foldable approximately by 90xc2x0 toward the pressing direction, and at least one element is bringable under the bottom of the pressing passage of the baling press in form of a drawer.
The inventive depositing device in its basic construction, as known, is composed of several plate shaped element which are provided with transporting rollers and connected with one another by a simple hinge, and in its unloaded working position are articulately connected through holding chains with a rear end portion of the pressing passage. For conversion of the depositing device from the working or operating position to a transporting position and vice versa, a closing element of the depositing device is folded inwardly by means of an actuating device, preferably a hydraulic working cylinder by approximately 90xc2x0 to the pressing direction. The remaining elements are also brought by means of a working cylinder in a drawer-like manner under the bottom of the pressing passage of the baling press so that the closing element which is folded inwardly at 90xc2x0 to the pressing direction closes the outlet opening of the pressing passage and in this way simultaneously serves for securing the closure of the outlet opening. In accordance with the present invention, the hydraulic circuit of the actuating device for the depositing device for the pressed harvesting product bales is provided with adjusting members which can be actuated by a pressure limiting valve and a check valve manually. The pressure limiting valve has the function of a safety device and turns off the actuating device when in the process of conversion of the depositing device to the corresponding operating or transporting position some disturbances occur, which can lead to damages or failing of the harvesting machine complex. During the increase of the working pressure in the hydraulic circuit of the actuating device, the pressure limiting valve interrupts the conversion process at a proper time so that the operator can determine the cause for the pressure increase and eliminate it. The increase of the hydraulic working pressure in the pressure limiting valve and the reaction of the valve is indicated preferably in the operators stand of the harvesting machine complex optically and acoustically, to provide at a proper time a manual control and to take certain measures for elimination of the cause for the deviation of the adjusted operational parameters.
With the non-return valve which is also arranged in the hydraulic circuit of the actuating device, the actuating device can be unlocked, and the closing element located in the transporting position is lowered so that the pressing passage is released, for example for control, maintenance or repair works with the turned on harvesting machine.
The conversion of the depositing device of the corresponding operating or transporting position, or in other words the turning in or turning out of the closing element to or from its approximately perpendicular transporting position and the adjustment of the remaining elements of the depositing device to their operating/transporting position is performed by hydraulic actuating devices formed as working cylinders. They are controlled on the operator""s stand of the harvesting machine by the operator through the central hydraulic system of the harvesting machine complex. In the end of the operating or transporting position, the hydraulic working cylinder is locked. In this way it is guaranteed that the elements of the depositing device are reliably fixed and can operate in a disturbance-free operational mode.
For the arrangement of the non-turnable elements of the depositing device in their transporting position there are several variants. In accordance with a first embodiment the bottom of the pressing passage inside of the pulling-in region has the elements with a box-shaped hollow profile, in which the elements are pulled-in like drawers and received under the plane of the pressing passage bottom. The transporting rollers of the depositing device serve simultaneously as running rollers which support the moving in and moving out of the non turnable elements.
Instead of the box-shaped hollow profile, in accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention rail tracks are provided for receiving the transporting rollers under the plane of the pressing passage bottom. The non-folding-in elements of the depositing device can be moved with the transporting rollers to their transporting position.
In accordance with a further feature of present invention, guiding rollers are provided on the frame of the elements of the depositing device which are movable like drawers to their transporting position. They are supported on the pins which are arranged perpendicular to a frame plane so that they extend outwardly beyond the plane of the frame. In correspondence with the arrangement of the guiding rollers, in the pressing passage bottom individual spaced hollow profile carriers are arranged. They extend in a longitudinal axis of the pressing passage and receive the guiding rollers. In a drawer region of the elements, recesses are provided in the hollow profile carriers for the passage of the bearing pins.
Advantageously, guiding blocks are provided in the end positions of the drawer-like elements. In addition to the guiding drawers they receive portions of the frame and support the reliable hold and fixation of the elements of the depositing device in the operating and transporting positions.
Contrary to the known solutions for adjustment of the depositing device in or from a working position to a transporting position without manual action of the operator, the inventive solution has a relatively simple and functionally-reliable construction which can be produced with relatively simple means in a cost-favorable manner. In addition, the inventive depositing device satisfies all requirements for a reliable working and transporting operation.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.